Drabble Fics
by moonlitelm
Summary: So far: StanKyle, CartmanWendy, KennyKyle, CartmanClyde, ClydeBebe, WendyBebe, CartmanButters, StanWendy, SheilaLiane, KyleButters, KennyWendy, ShellyIke, ShellyTrent, ShellyStan, KyleIke, CartmanKyle - many others as well now.
1. StanKyle

"If you loved me, why'd you let me go...?" Kyle whispered against Stan's throat. They were twined together in Kyle's bed.

"I had to." Stan murmured back, lips nuzzling into Kyle's soft red hair. "If you love it let it go...if it comes back, it was always yours."

Kyle sat slowly, glancing down at their naked bodies. "I didn't come back to you Stan." He said softly, eyes flickering to his best friends...lovers?...eyes. "You came back to me."

"Same difference." Stan said lazily, rolling onto his back so he could stare up into Kyle's pretty green eyes.

Kyle turned his gaze away, lips forming into a grimace. "It's not." He leaned down, pressing one final kiss to Stan's lips. "I'm sorry Stan."

"Kyle-" He started.

"No. I'm sorry." He leaned in close to whisper "If you love it let it go..." before standing and finding his clothes.

Stan watched as his best friend dressed, leaving his own house. He finally got out of the bed, not as sad as he should have been...He dressed quickly as well, deciding it would be better to not be there naked when Kenny got home from work.


	2. CartmanWendy

"Can you pass the purple marker?" Wendy asked, forcing herself to sound polite. She was wear a black sports bra, and black pants. The bra looked like a shirt anyway – not that fatass would ever notice anyway. Her hair was piled into a messy bun on the top of her head, some locks hanging loosely, framing her pretty face.

"No."

"Excuse me?" She sighed, exasperatedly, eyes darting up to the large man in front of her.

"If you want it, come over here and get it." He scoffed, twirling said marker in his fingers. He stared at her with a lazy smirk. "I'm not gonna give it to you."

"Just roll it over, or toss it over Cartman. Jesus." She rolled her eyes.

"No Wendy. If you want the purple marker, you can come over here and get it." He said calmly, looking back down at the paper. He slowly tugged the cap of the marker off, making random dots across the blank page. He wasn't doing anything other than trying to annoy her, and they both knew it.

Wendy sighed and shifted her legs out from underneath her, crawling across the bed to where he sat in her desk chair. As she reached her hand for the marker, he grabbed it.

Wendy let out a startled cry as she was jerked forward. She fell against Eric's chest, surprised that she didn't sink right in. It was solid, sturdy. She looked up at him, an annoyed expression on her face. "Cartman."

He leaned down, quickly pecking her lips, before shoving the marker into her hands. He pushed her back onto the bed, and Wendy landed on her bum.

They stared at each other for a long moment, before they both returned to their papers.

Many markers and kisses were exchanged that night, in the privacy of Wendy's bedroom.


	3. KennyKyle

"We never change do we?" Kyle asked, lips curved into a smile. He was admiring the handiwork they had done on Principal Victoria's snow covered yard. The words "I'm A Bitch!" were painted neatly across her lawn in bright, red letters.

At twenty three years old, visits to South Park were the same. Always looking for trouble.

Kenny laughed cheerfully as he saw his old Principal's door opening. He grabbed onto his boyfriends hand, dragging him down the street as fast as their legs could possibly carry them.

She would call the police, and somehow, just somehow...they'd think it was a serial drug dealer rapist pedophile man. The police were completely incompetent in that town.

Kenny gasped as he slipped suddenly, dragging Kyle down with him. His head cracked off the ice below him, and he sighed as he felt his skull oozing blood.

As his soul floated up above his body for the umpteenth time, he smiled. "No, Kyle. We never change."


	4. CartmanClyde

Cartman's lips moved restlessly over Clyde's abdomen, slinking down towards his groin. They were naked and sweaty, and God, was it perfect.

Clyde whimpered weakly, hands winding into his lovers hair. He tugged, trying to pull him up so they could talk. That's what this had been about – talking. Not sex. Somehow though, with Eric, everything led to sex.

He sighed, leaning back into the bed and enjoying the loving movements of his boyfriend. "Eric..." He moaned, trying to grasp at the reasons why he had come over in the first place. "Eric, Eric...Stop." He cried softly, needing to get this off his chest.

With an annoyed huff, Cartman did indeed stop. He crawled back up his boyfriend, staring down into his eyes. "What Clyde?"

"I saw you and Wendy." Clyde panted. His dick was urging him to shut up, to fuck, but he couldn't. He had to know. "Eric..."

Eric's eyes were dark with confusion and worry. "What...?"

"What if you ever decide you don't need me by your side?" Clyde whispered, tears coming to his eyes. He always had been a cry baby.

Eric paused, looking like he was actually considering the question. Suddenly, he smirked. He leaned down slowly, so the tips of their noses brushed. "Well Clyde..."

"Yeah...?"

"That won't ever happen."

He sealed the promise with a kiss.


	5. ClydeBebe

She hoped he would notice her new lip gloss.

She had bought it specifically for him. She had heard him and Token talking about it, after the football game the week before.

Clyde had specifically said he liked strawberry flavoured lip gloss. That weekend had been spent looking for the _perfect_ one. Wendy had helped her, thank God. Eventually, they had found it.

It was a lip plumping cherry gloss, with a nice pink tinge to her. Her lips were full, puffy, and sleek looking. She stared up at Clyde, flicking her tongue over her bottom lip slowly, watching his eyes travel across her face.

They dropped to her chest for a minute, before going back to her mouth. He licked his own lips, hands squeezing her ass again. Ever so slowly, he leaned down. His tongue teased her upper lip, darting into her mouth only briefly.

Leaning back, he smiled, and then dove in once more. Mouth against hers, he murmured, "My favourite."

Bebe's heart filled with joy, because _he had noticed._


	6. WendyBebe

Bebe chewed on her pencil, unknowing of Wendy staring openly.

The darker haired girl watched as her friend delicately nibbled on the pink eraser. It was a funny shade, not as sleek looking as the blonde's tongue. It stood out remarkably against Bebe's pearly white teeth though.

Wendy swallowed a lump in her throat, watching as Bebe's lips slid gently around the eraser, before popping off. It was study habit of hers that Wendy had picked up on before. Never had it been so arousing...

Wendy shook her head as she came to a decision. Determinedly, she tied her hair up into a high ponytail. It was her fighting look, she knew. Setting her history text book aside, she crawled across Bebe's plush baby blue carpet.

Bebe looked up when she heard Wendy shifting towards her. She smiled at her friend around the pencil's eraser, eyebrows rising.

Wendy carefully reached out, grabbing the end of the pencil. Slowly, she pulled it out of the girls mouth, leaning in. Her hand hooked around the back of her best friends neck, fingers playing with the extremely curly blonde locks. She leaned forward, soft lips pressing against the other girls.

They were close enough their breasts touched. Wendy laid Bebe back onto the floor, deepening their kisses.

They stayed there for the rest of the night.


	7. CartmanButters

"Do you love me?" Butters asked, lips moving hungrily across his lovers throat. The larger man simply grunted, hands pulling the blonde's hips back down onto his roughly.

"E-Eric. Please. Do you love me?" He asked again, head tilting back in pleasure. He arched excitedly, a small groan escaping his throat.

Eric rolled finally, pinning Butters underneath him. His brown eyes met blue, but all he saw was green. His arms hooked around Butters' hips, pulling them up so could drive in deeper.

His lips pressed to the smaller boys and Eric smiled darkly. "No." He whispered.

The heartbroken look on Butters' face finally pushed him over the edge.

As Eric left, Betters curled onto his side. "W-Well I love you..."


	8. StanWendy

Twenty three year old Stan nervously paced the hallway. It was empty, and the only sounds were distant machines and his own footsteps.

His heart thumped wildly in his chest. He was panting with fear, pupils almost fully engulfing the blue of his eyes.

Finally, finally, a man opened the door. "You can come in now Mister Marsh." He breathed, giving the young man a gentle smile.

Almost cautiously, Stan entered the room. He stood beside the bed in the centre, eyes wide as he stared down at his wife.

"It's a girl." Wendy whispered.

Stan cried for the first time since his wedding day, four years ago.


	9. SheilaLiane

She was getting tired of the perfect parties, perfect dresses, and perfect foods. It was hard, having to be better than everyone. But she was Sheila fucking Broflovski and she could do anything.

Anything but stand the live Gerald gave her, the fancy lawyer friends he made her take the company of.

Anything except love her husband, or be just another mother.

She couldn't hold her boys, tell them she loved them and that despite their flaws, they were perfect. She had to shove them to be harder, constantly pushing and nagging. All the time. Why? Because she was Sheila fucking Broflovski.

She couldn't tell anyone that her PTA meetings every Saturday were spent at Liane Cartman's house.

That every Saturday she defiled her religion, and her wedding vows.

Sheila just couldn't be true to herself.


	10. KyleButters

Kyle stared at the trembling boy in his arms. His shirt was soaked through with tears, but he surprisingly, he didn't mind. Butters just looked so...helpless, that Kyle couldn't bring himself to push him away.

Generally, he would have just shoved Butters away. No one ever wanted t be around the annoying, stutter blond. Something n the way the Stotch boy looked at him though...

He pulled Butters closer, lips pressing softly to his temple. He thanked Moses that his friends weren't around to see the faggy little cuddle fest.

Kyle smiled when Butters' trembling slowed, then stopped. His fingers around the boys hand, and that was when he noticed the pin on Butter's sleeve.

"Birthday Boy."

Kyl'es heart filled with pain when he realized he had never asked Butter's favourite color, let alone his birthdate.


	11. WendyBebe2

They twirled over the carpeted floor, somehow managing to never bump any furniture.

_Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling_

The music continued to strum throughout the room as they giggled and twisted. Standing to close to be friends, but not close enough to be more.

A sleepover had quickly turned into a "let's listen to old songs" night. A Teen, Aqua, SCLUB7. Hell, even Brittany Spears and the Spice Girls joined it. The last three hours had been spent with Bebe's ipod plugged into the dock, music blasting as loud as they could.

_I'd go crazy if I can't get next to you..._

The speakers sang, oblivious to the joy they brought the two teenage girls.

It was music they had grown up with, squealed about in their preteen years. Listening to it reminded them of a time much simpler, where relationships and boys didn't get in the way. It was the first night they had had to themselves in forever.

They were both thoroughly enjoying it.

As Wendy tipped Bebe down, the blonde girls hair reaching the ground, she grinned.

A kiss was pressed to an unsuspecting mouth, Wendy laughing into it as she became the man of their relationship. She spun Bebe back onto her feet, twisting her around.

They squealed and giggled, then fell onto the bed where they kissed to the thumping beat of Stop by the Spice Girls.


	12. Kenny

He laughed at one of Cartman's stupid fart jokes, leaning against the back of the couch. He was breathless from doing so much giggling in the last hour.

They were all at Stan's house, sprawled in the living room. Sleeping bags were set up, but no one was tired yet.

His eyes lit with his happiness as he looked around the room. He loved days like this.

He just loved this in general. Being with his friends, getting kicks out of stupid things. When they were there, together, it seemed like there wasn't any worries.

Stan was laying on the floor, head propped up against Kyle's knee. His eyes were teary from laughing so much, but he hadn't mentioned Wendy once.

Kyle was leaning back against the armchair, a bright grin on his face. Clearly he wasn't thinking about how fucked up home was, or about the project that had been assigned that day.

Cartman was stretched across the love seat, long body hanging halfway off. He was so amused by his own jokes, tears streamed down his face. Obviously he didn't give two shits what his mom was doing, not right now.

Kenny grinned once more and wiped at his eyes. His family hadn't crossed his mind at all either. No, this wasn't just something he loved.

As Kyle pushed Stan off of him because of a stupid remark, grinning none the less, Kenny shook his head.

Not something he just loved. This was what he lived for.


	13. WendyBebe Friendship

Wendy laid her head against a pillow, a content smile on her face. Her hands settled onto the swell of her tummy, fingers tracing her belly button which was poking out at this point. Her shirt was snug, and absently, she made a mental note to by some new ones.

They were lying in Bebe's bed, the afternoon sun shining through the window. Bebe was curled on her side, head propped up by her arm. She stared down at Wendy with a loving smile on her face.

The warm sunlight caressed their snow paled skin, warming their cold bodies. It bounced off of them, Bebe's hair sparkling like the many scales of a golden koi, swimming through a clear blue pond.

Bebe set her head down again, hand sliding across the bed to slide up Wendy's belly. Their hands joined and they gave each other comforting smiles. "I'm here for you, you know." Bebe told her, eyes swelling with tears.

Wendy returned the look, nodding her head.

They spent the rest of the afternoon feeling tiny feet kick against their palms.


	14. CartmanWendy Rated M

She rose up and down, rocking on the lower thrusts. Her head was thrown back, mouth open. One of his hands was curled around her hips, urging her on. The other was holding open a book.

She could see him trembling with the effort to focus, eyes darkened with lust. His hips were thrusting up against her, and she moaned at how deep this position got him.

Stan had never been this good.

She gasped and cried out, shaking her head. "Read to me."

"I- I..." He groaned, shaking his head. He didn't want to read, he wanted to ravage.

"Please. Cartman, read to me." She closed her fingers around the corner of Romeo and Juliet, the other hand settling on his chest. She leaned forward, putting more of her weight onto him, hips going faster. "Come on. Read." She mewled, hair sliding off her shoulders to tickle him.

His deep voice stuttering through the difficult Shakespearian words brought her over the edge.

Kyle simply shook his head and closed the door, walking back down the stairs. Some things just weren't meant to be interrupted.


	15. KyleClyde Friendship

"Met...meta...metaaa...seq..."

"Clyde what are you doing?" Kyle leaned against the boys door frame, eyebrow raised. He stared at his horticulture encyclopaedia spread open on the brunet's desk.

Clyde made a frustrated noise, running a hand through his hair. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. "Nothing..."

"So you stole my book out of Cartman's room for...nothing?" Kyle mused. He walked over to perch himself on Clyde's desk

"Eric likes smart people" Clyde admitted after a long moment of silence.

"So you steal my horticulture encyclopaedia?" Kyle teased. He frowned when he noticed that Clyde wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Eric doesn't like me."

"Cartman doesn't like anyone." Kyle retorted, shaking his head.

"He likes you."

Kyle pondered it for a second before smiling "Meta-seq-oia. Gyl-pto-stro-boides."

"What?"

"Metaseqoia glyptostroboides." Kyle leaned forward, eyes twinkling.

Clyde beamed.


	16. KyleButters Angst

Butters stared at the paper in front of him, eyes wide. His cheeks were flushed a dark pink. Confusion and suspicion rolled over him in waves.

_Dear Butters,_

_I can't stop looking at you. You're gorgeous. I don't want to tell you who I am, I'm ashamed. Meet me at Stark's pond tomorrow afternoon, three o'clock. Don't bring anyone with you. Wear that light blue Hello Kitty sweater...I think it brings out your eyes =)_

_If you can do that for me, I'll reveal myself to you. But you have to promise that only you'll come. I don't want anyone else to know...This is our little secret Butters._

_Sincerely, _

_Me._

The next day, Butters did as told. He walked to the park, jacket opened to show off the Hello Kitty sweater underneath.

He stood knee deep in snow for an hour. At four o'clock Butters Stotch decided to just give up. He sighed heavily, thinking that maybe his secret admirer had forgotten.

He turned around, frost nipped hands shoved deep into his pockets. He blinked in shock as he caught sight of Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny laughing at him.

Ducking his head low, the humiliated blonde scurried back to his house.

Kyle forced his laughter, beating down his pangs of guilt.


	17. EricWendy Rated M

Wendy stood up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She stared down at Stan; hands sliding back to scratch at her scalp. "I have to get going." She bent to collect her panties, knowing she was putting on a show. A fire coiled in her abdomen. _God, he turns me on_.

"Mm. Back to _him_ right?" Stan propped himself up on his elbows, lazily scratching at his groin. "You know, you could always dump him and come back to stay with me." He reached a hand out, fingers dipping between her legs.

Wendy clenched her thighs against his fingers, tossing him a scolding look. "What, are you going to dump Kyle if I decide I want to be back with you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." He shrugged and pulled his hand away, flopping back into his tousled sheets. "Why don't you break up with asshole, and we'll see?"

"Mm, I don't think so Stanny boy. I'm going to use your shower." She held her pants over her front, just in case Shelly decided to walk out of her room. Giving her ex-boyfriend a final wave, she scampered down the hall.

*

She used the key he had given her, quietly opening the door and slipping inside. Silently, she toed her shoes off, tip toeing into the living room, fully expecting him to be upstairs or asleep.

"Wendy."

She twitched faintly before relaxing her posture. "Hi Eric. Where's your mom?"

He turned to face her, eyes dark. "You'd know if you came home after work today. Where were you?"

"I don't have to tell you everything Eric. I was out with Bebe." Wendy snapped. She got frustrated that he always sounded accusatory. Mind you, she was in fact cheating, but still. He didn't know that. _There's no way he knows that._

"No you weren't." He replied conversationally, eyes turning back to the television.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Telling me who I was and was not wi-"

"Kyle saw you." He interrupted, fingers tapping the arm of the chair lightly.

Wendy froze. She stared at the back of her boyfriends head, eyes wide with shock. Slowly, she lowered her purse and walked to him. Sliding into his lap, she straddled his bulky thighs. "I'm sorry." Wendy whispered, fingers fisting in his hair. She pushed their foreheads together. "I didn't do anything with him, I promise."

His large hands came up to her waist, stroking her gently. He didn't answer her back, just sat in silence.

"I wish this moment would last forever." She whispered to him as she began showering his face with kisses.

"It can." His hand moved. Cold metal brushed over her cheek, pushing her long hair out of her eyes.

Wendy's mouth shot open. The beginnings of her sentence were lost within the resounding bang of a gun.

Eric gently wrapped Wendy's fingers around the weapon. He was a sneaky, manipulative bastard. As he laid her body out on the floor for the police to find, he realize that the Red Queen's of history were right.

It _was_ better to be feared than loved.


	18. EricClyde As Children

This is Upside Down universe. If you haven't read that, you probably won't understand. If you have, please enjoy the cute :D

*

Eric was a heavy sleeper – unless his brother was around. His twin telepathy sort of kicked in, always letting him know what was going on with his younger sibling. Younger by fourty four minutes, but still. Eric liked to hold it over Clyde's head that he was_ older _and therefore Clyde has to respect his _elder authoriteh_.

So when his door creaked open at three in the morning, Eric's eyes instantly opened. He sighed and rolled over to face the door, not bothering to mask his annoyance at being disturbed so early. All the rude comments faded when he saw his brothers face.

Clyde's eyes were wide, and watery. There were tear streaks running down his cheeks and snot on his face. The boy sniffled pathetically, rubbing his nose with the sleeve of his teddy bear pyjamas. "I had a bad dream." He mumbled miserably, staring at Eric expectantly.

Eric sighed just the slightest bit, shuffling over in his bed. The smaller body of his twin clambered in beside him, tucking close as he searched the room for monsters. "I sorry Eric" He said weakly, sniffling yet again.

Eric nestled his face against his brothers back after wiping the boys cheek with his own sleeve. "Just go to sleep."

And he did.


	19. EricClyde Rated K

Lalala, Upside Down Universe strikes again!

*

_Why do the fieldtrips at this school always suck so fucking hard?_ Cartman asked himself, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He was wearing a thick black coat, with a sweater underneath. His bulk made him overheat fairly quickly, and he could feel sweat beading at his brow.

He swiped a gloved hand at his forehead, nose wrinkling in distaste. The teacher was blabbering on about the wildlife. The field trip had taken them up into the mountains – the very mountains they had gone too years ago, with Jimbo and Ned...- to show them the environment. The bitch was trying to give them reasons to be environmentally friendly. _Fuck you, hippie cunt._

He looked around at his classmates, noting that Stan, Kyle, and Wendy seemed totally interested in what the bitch was saying. He scoffed and turned his gaze away from them, feeling disgust rise in his throat. _They've converted Kyle to their ways! Now he's not only a Jew but a fucking tree hugger. Ugh. They should all just go off and have faggy hippie tree humping babies together!_

Eventually his gaze settled on Clyde. His brother was standing with Tweek, Craig and Token. _As usual _he thought, rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. Clyde had his hands shoved into his pockets, and was shivering.

Shivering.

Eric growled softly when he noticed his brother was only wearing a light, red coat. He had his gloves, but no hat. _Stubborn fucker. That's a fucking fall jacket, not a winter one!_ He cursed mentally, feeling concern grow inside of him.

He put on an angry face as he tugged his jacket off, stomping through the snow to his shivering better half. He tossed the coat over the slimmer boys head, ignoring the looks everyone gave him.

Clyde gave him a confused look, slowly tugging the jacket on. It was warm from Eric still, and he smiled in thanks.

Eric glared one last time, before storming away. Once his back was turned from the group, he smiled.

At least Clyde wasn't cold anymore.


	20. EricClyde Rated M

Well, dedicated to Dee~ I wanted to write porn...this probably won't get posted for another few weeks. Not until I feel more comfortable with writing sex XD

This is actually not a gift, just random. So enjoy bb.

*

"...Shouldn't be doing this." Clyde whispered between kisses. The soft, wet noises of lips meeting then parting filled the room.

"Mm...It's okay." Eric mumbled back, hips rocking forward slowly. "No one has to know." His voice was devious, but Clyde couldn't bring himself to think of his brothers schemes.

He was too lost in the feeling of a hand sliding up his shirt, something hard dragging against the side of his cock. He groaned deeply when he realised his twin was hard.

Darting his eyes down, Clyde wondered just how much of them was the same...His fingers slid down the back of Eric's pants, hands groping hungrily at a fleshy ass cheek. Mm. _Just the right amount of squishy_ his fogged up mind supplied. He bit back a chuckle, nuzzling his nose into his brother's throat.

Eric rolled them, placing himself on top. His grabbed his brothers thigh, smirking when he realized that no, his brother had some baby fat to him as well. He tugged harshly, smirking when Clyde's boxer clad ass slid into his lap. He ground his dick into the boy's bottom for a minute, before shaking his head.

Clyde watched hungrily as Eric slipped a hand into his own boxers, pulling himself out. He was shorter than Clyde, but definitely thicker. He thought of his own dick, with the slight upwards curve. Did Eric's feel any different? He smirked and reached a hand out, prepared to answer his question.

He hissed as Clyde's hand made contact with him. A look of intense pleasure slid over his face as he tilted his head back to stare at the closet door. His eyes focused on the flashing red light that indicated Kenny did actually have the camera on record.

"No one has to know."


	21. ShellyIke Rated M

Ike crawled across the bed, eyes dark with lust. He smiled at the way she was looking at him. _Wow, what a cougar_ He purred in his head. As if she could read his thoughts, Shelly gave him a predatory grin. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt, tugging him so he was leaning over her.

She rolled suddenly, flipping him so he was underneath her. She sat back on his hips, rocking slowly as she pulled her shirt off. She listened as his breath caught in his throat. She reached her hands behind her back, unclipping her bra. Lowering her arms, she allowed him to take it off of her.

Shelly leaned forward, lips brushing Ike's gently. "Mm."

"Cougar." He whispered against her mouth, hand cupping her breasts.

"Mrowr."


	22. ClydeMs Lopez

Clyde snuck into the sleeping boy's bedroom silently. Ever since he had seen her, she had plagued his thoughts. And where Eric was, she was. The two were practically inseparable! A fire of jealousy burned in his stomach.

Eric got to go on adventures.

Eric got to have all the attention – never mind that it was bad attention, he still got it.

And now...Now Eric was getting the girl. Clyde was damned if he was going to let that happen.

He slowly tiptoed across the floor, being as quiet as possible. Eric's arm was hanging limply off the end of his bed. Attached to the end was that gorgeous, magnificent, taco loving Ms Lopez.

He dropped to his knees beside the bed, staring at her. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing softly. He cursed Cartman for keeping her in such a tight grasp – he would have loved to take her home and show her what a real man was.

Scooting forward, he pressed his lips to hers softly. She made noises in her sleep, nuzzling closer. He stuck his tongue into her mouth, like he had seen on the TV before. After a few more moments, he pulled away.

"Mm, taco flavoured kisses." She mumbled tiredly, eyes still closed.

Clyde grinned widely as his nine year old self practically skipped across the room, and then out the window.

He fucking loved tacos.


	23. KennyWendy

Kenny rocked with her slowly, holding her against his chest. Her head was leaning on him, her eyes downcast. He sighed through his nose, winding a hand through her thick hair. "Baby what's up?" He crooned soothingly, staring down at her with crystal blue eyes.

Wendy turned her eyes up to his finally. "I just...I'm worried that Stan will find out...I mean, he's been asking questions. I love him." She whispered.

Kenny smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Yeah babe, I know. I won't tell." He tilted her chin back, nudging his nose against hers. His eyes drew her in, and he smirked when her breathing deepened. "It'll be our little secret" He breathed across her mouth, eyelids lowering half way.

She fell for his charm again, leaning into him. "I love Stan."

"I know." He whispered once more, kissing her. _And I love sex._


	24. ButtersBebe

Bebe smiled predatorily as she sauntered down the hall, an extra sway to her hips. She had done herself up today, and could hear Kenny McCormick catcalling her from his locker. She strutted past him, nose in the air. He and his friends weren't worth the breath she breathed. Kyle was a cutie, but she had other things on her mind.

Butters trembled as a shadow fell over him. His eyes darted quickly from Bebe's cleavage, to her eyes. "W-well hi B-bebe...what can I get ya?" He stuttered nervously, trying to look anywhere but the boobs practically shoved in his face.

"Come to my house after school." She replied in a husky purr, manicured hand coming up to stroke his cheek. "I'll make it worth your while."

*

"Bebe I don't know if I should be doin' this...my dad's gonna be...awful sore if he sees me doin' something like this..." Butters mumbled, squirming in his seat.

"Don't worry Butters, your dad won't find out." Bebe soothed, gripping the boys chin lightly. "You're doing me such a huge favour Butters." She told him, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his mouth. She pulled away, smiling when she saw how shiny his little lips were. The sheer gloss looked positively stunning on him.

"Look how pretty you are." She gushed, pulling him to stand in front of her full length mirror.

His jaw dropped at what he saw. The wig he wore reminded him of the one he had when he was Marjorine. It was tied up into two bun-buns, with big hair ties. They had chunks of sparkly candy stuck to them.

The faintest of eyeliner, and his lips. Gosh, if he were a guy, he'd want to kiss those lips...his cheeks flushed in embarrassment over his thoughts. He shuffled his feet, before dropping his eyes to stare at the pretty polished shoes. They were black, shiny. Bebe told him that she had jipped them off of Clyde, last time she was at his dads store.

He looked at himself in the mirror again, hands slowly stroking down his lacy skirt. When Bebe nibbled lightly at his ear, he found himself smiling.

He could stand to be her life sized doll, if this was the attention she gave him...


	25. ShellyTrent Rated M

Trent fell to his knees on his bedroom floor, hand fisting his cock quickly. He was panting harshly, hips thrusting into the air.

The back of his hand was covered in blood. His own blood, but blood none the less. It had happened when that _Goddess_ had slammed her foot down over his knuckles, nearly breaking them. "Don't touch my fucking brother" she had snarled, grinding the heel of her boot into him painfully.

He raised his free hand to his face, pressing fingers into the dark bruises he had. Trent had never seen anyone stronger than him, yet this girl, this divine creature; this...Shelly Marsh...had brought him to his knees in moments. She had grinned at his screams of pain.

And, for the second time that day, she was making him scream. He released over his hand, fist moving harshly against his groin. His skin was chaffing, but he didn't care. With a tired whine, Trent slumped onto his floor, falling asleep. His last thought was that he hoped his mother didn't walk in.


	26. EricHenrietta

"Those diets never work." A dry voice commented from beside him. He took a deep breath, unbothered by the stench of smoke that wafted into his nose.

"I didn't think a nonconformist like yourself would bother trying a diet." He purred, turning his eyes to the woman.

Like him, she had grown into her weight a bit. She was still very, very heavyset, but in an almost attractive way. She carried herself with pride, and confidence. Something that he himself did very well.

"I don't. I see a lot of girls trying it." She put emphasis on the world 'girl', raising an eyebrow at him. "Why are you even looking at this bullshit?" She gestured to the window they were standing in front of, a faint look of disgust flittering over her face.

He shrugged, feeling a little uneasy. He didn't like anyone to know that he was uncomfortable with his weight. He looked down at himself, and then shrugged once more. "Your guess is as good as mine." He responded bitterly.

"Let's go grab a coffee, and some pie." Henrietta said finally, flicking her cigarette across the sidewalk. She turned and sauntered away, wide hips swaying lazily.

Eric found himself following, despite his general issue with orders. "Why?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, eyes gentle for once in her life. "Because it's totally nonconformist."


	27. KyleUshanka

It's the only thing that's been consistent since my childhood. I've had it forever, and it's never changed.

It's still green.

It's still floppy.

It's still warm.

I cradle it to my chest, burying my nose in it. It has a unique smell. Like old cloth, and me. I know that's how it should smell, but it just seems so...I don't know. It's weird.

I nuzzle my face further into my ushanka, breath deepening with every inhale. I pull the now too small hat over my face, as my hand slides into my pants.

It's the only thing I can rely on.


	28. ShellyStan Rated M

Stan walked into his sister's room, instantly going to her dresser. He pulled out her favourite grey sweater. She had left it behind for him.

He sat on her bed, nuzzling his cheek into the worn material as his mind drifted back to that day.

Their parents had been out, and they had just finished. Stan was still half hard, but he ignored it in favour of cuddling into Shelly's chest. Moments like these were the only times she was ever nice to him.

He curled against her, face buried into her breasts as she stroked his hair and told him how much she loved him.

"Stan honey, what are you doing?" Sharon asked softly from the doorway. She figured her son just missed having his older sister around...she never guessed as to why.

"N-nothing mom." Stan muttered quickly. He watched her walk away, before bouncing to his feet. He stuffed one of his old grey sweaters into Shelly's drawer, knowing his mom would never be able to tell the difference.

Shelly's sweater was taken to his room and shoved into his closet. He only pulled it out at night to sleep with, or in moments of sheer desperation.

He had the sweater out more often than he'd like to admit.


	29. CartmanClyde Frog

Fourteen year old Eric tossed himself onto his bed, back first. He grunted as he landed on something soft, but lumpy. Rolling over, he stared at his old Clyde frog. _Huh, mom must have found him..._

He stroked his old friend softly, smiling faintly. He hadn't seen the toy since he was twelve, and had hidden it away in the basement. Craig and those guys were over, and they had mocked him relentlessly on still having stuffed toys. He had tried explaining that he'd had it forever, it was there for sentimental value, but they continued to call him a pussy.

He, Eric Theodore Cartman, was not a pussy and he'd be damned if he let anyone think so. Thus, Clyde frog had been shoved into the basement, never to be seen again.

Until now.

Eric huddled the small toy to his chest protectively, planting a kiss onto its round, green head. "Goodnight Clyde" He yawned, pulling the sheets over him and his old best friend.


	30. KyleIke Brotherly Love

Kyle set his bag down on the floor, surprised that his parents didn't come rushing out to greet him. He hadn't been home in three months. College kept him busy, and his budget kept monthly visits in a strict no-no section.

"Mom? Dad?" He hollered as he kicked his boots off, stepping through the threshold and into the one place he could truly call home.

"They're not here." A quiet voice called from the kitchen. The head of ink black hair that could only belong to Ike, popped out from the doorway. "They went out."

"Didn't they remember I was coming?" Kyle asked dubiously. He wondered if his parents were hiding in the kitchen with all of his friends, waiting to surprise him. It wasn't his birthday, but it was just stupid enough for his parents to try.

"Dad had a court date, mom wanted to go with him." Ike sounded fairly bitter as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Kyle followed him confused by the tone. "Hey man, relax. It's all good." He nudged his brothers shoulder gently, giving him a grin.

Ike turned dark, dark eyes up to Kyle. "I missed you." He said blandly, staring at his brother unblinkingly.

Kyle's eyes softened as he pulled Ike close, tucking the boys head under his chin. He took a deep breath, smiling softly. "I missed you too."


	31. ShellyStan Sibling Friendship

"Having trouble?" Shelly asked as she leaned on the doorframe. She stared into Stan's room, eyebrow raised. It was just as messy as usual. Mom wasn't as hard on him about cleanliness as she had been on Shelly. As she grew older, Shelly came to realize that it was because men were pigs.

Stan grunted in response, staring sulkily out his window.

"Wendy?"

Stan sighed and turned to his sister. The past few years she had been away at college. Apparently, getting away from their family was just what she needed to stop her from being a total fucking bitch. He nodded slightly, before facing the window once more.

"Come on. There's this new pizza place in Denver I want to try out." Shelly walked across the room, grabbing Stan by the arm. She dragged him down the stairs, and past their mother who gave them a gentle smile.

She was glad her children were finally getting along.


	32. ButtersIke Friendship

"Welcome to the land of the outcasts!" Ike shouted in Butters' ear, leaning over the boys shoulder. Butters barely managed to contain himself from jumping out of his skin.

"W-what do you mean?" He stuttered, trying to quell his shaking.

"See them over there?" He pointed to his brother and the other twelfth graders.

"Well, yeah..." Butters nodded slowly, still confused.

"When they're together like that, trust me. You and I are as good as invisible." Ike chirped happily, plopping down on the picnic bench beside the blond boy.

Butters hung his head, giving a sigh. He hated being invisible. It sucked.

Ike noticed the dejected state of his blond companion and mentally cursed himself. Butters was the same age as those guys. Of course he'd want to fool around with them. He sighed and leaned over so he was in Butters' view. "Wanna play goldfish?" He grinned.

The blonde's eyes lit up "R-really."

"Yeah sure. Just no cheating." Ike winked playfully, and like that, the game was on.


	33. Sweet Dreamer Clyde

_AN: This was inspired by my mocha twin. I don't know if she's already writing it though XD If she is, I'll just take this down. Dee, you mentioned this in your most recent meme you did. _

_This story was also written to help me work on writing different points of view. For those of you that don't know, I write a lot of original stuff too. I'm using my fanfiction to teach myself, and hopefully become a better writer. _

_If y'all are getting annoyed with me writing fanfics all the time...too bad =D *dances*_

**Sweet Dreamer**

I woke up, confused and disoriented. My head was throbbing dully with pain, and the world around me was cold, wet. I pushed myself up weakly, staring down at my bloody fingertips. There were small bits of wood sticking under the nails, and I cringed when I flexed my fingers. _Splinters,_ I realized, looking around me.

Apparently the world was all water now? No. I shook my head a few times, trying to clear the throbbing. My mouth fell like cotton, and the small cuts scattered across my body stung. I knew then that I was in the middle of an ocean. I looked down, eyeing the chunk of wood I had been using as a bed. _No wonder my head hurts_, I thought, _this is hardly comfortable_.

A muffled bang drew my attention to the mass of blue behind me. I turned slowly, trying to put the least amount of pressure on my hands as I could. I stared in faint disinterest as a ball of fire shot into the air. My head cocked to the side, as I watched.

It was a boat. Probably the same boat my wood-turned-bed had come from. I had no idea what I was doing on a boat. South Park didn't have an ocean, just Stark's Pond. I laid back down on my board, staring at the sky. Everything around my – minus the burning ship – was blue. My stomach churned as the waves rocked my from side to side.

I closed my eyes as the waves gradually pushed me. I didn't know where I was, or how long it would take me to wash up to shore. A small part of me was glad that I hadn't cried about the poor people on the ship, burning alive. I always had been a cry baby...

I fell asleep, listening to the water and the call of hungry sea gulls.

*

My eyes shot open as I sat with a rush. My hands slammed down beside my hips, clutching at soft, warm sheets. I looked around my bedroom, chest heaving as I gasped for air.

_Only a dream Clyde, only a dream._ I told myself, laying back down slowly. My eyes still felt heavy with sleep, and I allowed them to droop shut once more. Curling on my side, I fell back to sleep. I didn't have any more dreams that night, and for that, I'm thankful.


	34. ButtersBebe S14E01

AN:

***START RANT***

I hate this. A lot. I'm so pissed. I go onto LJ, and I see a conversation over my super best friends posts, and really.

You _know_ that I read your LJ. It feels like this was a way to get me to notice that you're still upset about this. I'm not ditching South Park, or you. I don't know why you feel silly talking to me about SP. I still love the series. I still have Kyle and Kenny on my bed, and I sleep with them every night. Just because I have different interests doesn't mean that the old ones are fucking _gone_.

I don't have to talk to you about Twilight. We can talk about other things. Yes, it comes up in conversation sometimes. I'm sorry about that. But really, it's like you're waiting for something catastrophic to happen. How many times do I have to assure you that nothing bad is going to happen, honestly?

***END RANT***

**Addicted, hmm?**

"So I hear you're a sex addict." Bebe purred, perfect teeth nibbling over her friend's ear. She knew she was hot, and she knew that he liked it. It made it so much easier for her to wrap him around her little finger, twisting and pulling until he was putty in her hands. She smirked, feeling sort of like a female version of Kenny. That boy used his body for everything. Bebe tilted her head, thinking. Hm, maybe not Kenny. She only really used her body for pleasure.

Her own, and other peoples.

"W-well Bebe...t-that was all the way back in elementary school." Butters stuttered, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He could feel his pants tightening as her teeth trailed over his ear, then down to his neck.

"Really? Cause I'm still one." She purred at him, blowing on the wet trails. She watched him shiver, smirking once more when his skin broke out in goose bumps. Yeah, she was liking this. "You have to help me Butters. I have to get over this." She crooned, leaning against his back so her breasts were pressed against him.

"W-well okay...how?"

Bebe walked around Butters, sliding into his lap to straddle him. She grabbed his pale hand, nudging it up underneath her skirt. "Simple." She watched his cute little nose wrinkle in distaste, even as his eyes widened in shock. Laughing breathlessly, Bebe leaned forward. "Don't worry Butters. No bush."


	35. StanKyle Playdate

"Sharon, I'm so glad you booked me that appointment at Tom's." Sheila gushed, hugging her bubbe close. She would never tell her husband, but she had had her nose adjusted just a _little_ bit. Of course, she was proud of her looks but still...some things had to change.

"It was no problem Sheila. I'm so glad we bumped into each other at the market." Sharon smiled slowly at her new friend. They had met recently at the store, their three year olds peeking at each other curiously. Sheila had questioned where she worked, and bang. Two weeks later, and they were getting together for coffee at Sharon's place.

"Shelly can you take Stan and Kyle?" Sharon touched her daughters head softly. The girl smiled up at her innocently, tugging the boys along with her.

She left them in the living room, then ran upstairs to listen to her records. If Sharon knew, she'd be angry.

"Hi..." The petite red haired boy said quietly. He stared at Stan with big green eyes full of caution and curiosity. He would keep his title of worry wart for the rest of their lives.

"I'm Stan." The other boy said instead of returning the greeting. He stared unashamed at Kyle. His mother put his bold attitude to being a fearless child, but it was simply a part of his personality. "Ball?" He demanded, more than asked, pointing to a foam soccer bowl on the ground.

Kyle nodded and the boys went outside. They kicked the ball for hours, laughter tinkling across the snow, and to the kitchen windows. Sheila and Sharon stared outside, eyes soft as they watched their boys playing.

"Do you think they'll stay friends?" Sharon asked quietly, smiling when the boys collapsed into the snow, curling up and falling asleep. She stood, heading to the side door. _Don't want them to get sick_ she mused.

"I hope so." Sheila replied, following Sharon. She hoped that the bonds of childhood friendship would hold out for her son, even though they hadn't for her.

She never dreamed that twenty years from then, Kyle would be Stan's best man. She never dreamed of secret nights shared between the boys. She only dreamt of her tiny son, with his floppy hair and big green eyes, being protected by one Stan Marsh. She had no idea how far that protection would go, what it would come down too.

If she had, she could have prevented several years of pain.


	36. Happy Birthday Kenny!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENNY FUCKING MCCORMICK!

**Birthday Present**

Kenny groaned as he dragged himself out of his bed, stumbling blindly to the front door. He had moved into his tiny apartment a year before graduation – working at the gas station alongside Craig had given him enough money for the rat hole. _Who the fuck?_ He groaned mentally, rubbing a hand over his face.

Sighing, he opened the door and flopped against the side of it. "Bebe, Wendy. What brings you guys here?" He asked around a yawn, scratching at his belly button.

The girls exchanged a look, before eyeing him again. He looked...rumpled. Bebe sniffed delicately, and then crinkled her nose up. _Rumpled and hungover._

"It's your birthday." Wendy reminded him, stepping around his slim frame to enter the crappy apartment. "Remember?"

"Mm, yeah, and I like to sleep in on my birthdays." Kenny yawned once more, stepping to the side to let Bebe in. He closed the door, but didn't bother locking it. He had nothing worth stealing.

"Well too bad. We brought you a birthday present." Wendy shook the snow out of her glossy black hair, dropping a box onto Kenny's beat up coffee table.

Kenny flopped onto his couch, reaching over to flip the lid off the box. He raised an eyebrow, before speaking in a sarcastic voice. "Aw, you guys bought me lingerie. You shouldn't have!"

"It's not for you." Wendy dropped her voice to a purr, leaning towards Kenny. "It's for us."

"You get to pick which color." Bebe added, leaning over Kenny's shoulder. His eyes drooped shut at the feeling of her breasts against his back.

"We'll model them for you..." Wendy was sliding into his lap.

"Then we'll take them off..." Bebe licked his ear.

"And then we'll just go with the flow." Wendy finished.

Kenny smiled and leaned back, hands on Wendy's hips. "Best birthday ever." He whispered.

"We know." They replied.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENNY! ^O^


	37. EricClyde Lost

AN: So this one is for Deanna. I was texting with her, said the word lost, and remembered how I was lost last night. Also, if you see any typos, ignore them please. This thing I`m writing in, has no spell check! Sorry D:

**LOST**

Clyde sniffled in fear, eyes darting around nervously. He had no idea where the fuck he was. Kenny and Craig had taken him out here, to a house party. Things had gotten heated up real fast. Some girl had shoved her hand down his pants, and he had decided to leave. Clyde didn`t want to cheat on his girlfriend. Bebe gave him enough tail, that he didn`t need to go looking for other place.

Somehow, Craig and Kenny didn't understand that. Both had refused to leave the party to drive him home...then again, he didn't really think either of them driving was a good idea. Not two horus into the party, and they were both piss drunk.

Clyde had been walking for an hour. He had just set off the way they had come, and walked. Now he was in a dark alley behind a shady looking shop, with no idea _where the fuck he was._ Clyde's eyes darted up at the sound of someone chuckling.

"Hey there princess." The man growled, stepping towards him. Clyde backed up quickly, flinching when he hit someone else.

He wasn't a pussy - he knew how to fight. You didn't go to County High without knowing how to fight. The other kids always picked on the South Park citizens, and it got nasty once in a while. He could hold his own, but not against three guys.

He closed his eyes, took a breath, then slammed his fist into the face of one of them. He heard a pleasing crunch, informing him that he had broken a nose. A sense of pride swelled inside of him, but was instantly squelched as a fist connected with his stomach.

He struggled and fought as best he could, praying that whatever they were going to do, they would finish soon.

*

Eric groaned as he rolled over to answer his cell phone. It was three in the morning, and he had _no idea_ who would be idiot enough to wake him from his sleep. He flipped the cell open, holding it to his ear. "What?!" He shouted, making his annoyance clear.

"E-Eric." The idiot person stuttered. Eric could tell that they were crying.

"Clyde? What the fuck? You were supposed to me home two hours ago!" He shouted. "Did those assholes get drunk and pass out? Huh?"

"C-can you just come p-pick me up?" Clyde stuttered. He sounded cold. Eric glanced out his window and realized it was snowing. Again. And dumb ass fucking Clyde hadn't brought a fucking _jacket_.

"Where are you?" He demanded, out of bed and changing from pajama shorts to track pants.

"I don't know!" His twin wailed, causing him to cringe.

"Okay. Hang up the phone. I'll be there soon, I promise. I'll call you back." Eric clicked his phone shut before lunging at his computer. He had gotten Clyde his cell phone for Christmas, and with a very specific reason.

It had a GPS system.

*

Eric stepped out of his truck, stomping over to the alley. He knew if Clyde was inside someplace, he would have given him the name.

He didn't call out for his twin. Lord knew what kind of scum would be hiding around a place like this. He strode forward, silent save for his boots crunching in the snow. As he stepped into the alley, he heard soft, sniffling whimpers.

Moving quickly, he walked around a large dumpster. Rats screeched at him, darting out of the way of his steel toed boots. He stopped when he finally caught sight of Clyde.

They had taken _everything_.

His shirt, his shoes, his sweater. He wore only a pair of boxers, and his socks. Lord knows how he mangaed to keep his cell phone.

Eric swallowed a lump in his throat as he moved closer. So much blood. His poor twin was bleeding from his nose, his mouth. He was covered in purple bruises, and his fingers were turning black. _Frostbite_, the intelligent part of Eric's mind supplied. He beat that part down, not wanting to think about it.

He picked his brother up, and carried him to the car, despite Clyde's protests of "I'm fine, I'm fine."

He drove to Hell's Pass silently. He sat, motionless when the police came to question Clyde. He listened intently, and two weeks later, a man went missing.

A week after that, another man disapeared.

On the fourth week, a month from the attack, three bodies were found in a dumpster, near a chinese food store. Brutalized and broken, they were completely naked.

Eric and Clyde never spoke of it again, except for one night, years later, when Clyde whispered a quiet "Thank you." To which his twin responded with a shrug.


	38. Eric Easter Drabble

AN: This is the Het Easter Fanfic. 'Hop' you all enjoy it =p Get it? HOP? Hahahaha! Of course, yet again, this is for the lovely Deanna. You have to deal with this fanfic/drabble until Sunday. Sorry bb. You get this one early though =)

**Little Things**

Sometimes, I can tell that she doesn't think I appreciate her. I don't mean to seem ungrateful; it's just how I am. I'm not a big, cuddly teddy bear. I don't hand out I love you's, or hugs. It's just _not me_.

I love her more than anything, and I wish I knew how to show her that. Without her, I'd be nothing.

As I drag myself from sleep, the scent of bacon wafts into my room. I know she's up, and cooking already. I roll over and come face to face with a chocolate bunny.

Eighteen years old, and mom still gets me a shitload of chocolate for Easter. I sigh softly and lift the chocolate critter above my head, eyeing it dubiously. I _really_ don't think I need the chocolate, and I know I told her that last week.

I shrug and stand up, scratching at my chest as I stumble towards my drawer. I carefully lift a box from within it, before heading to my mom's room.

I place the chocolate rose, and the note on her pillow, then head downstairs. My usual grunts and growls greet my mother's cheerful greetings. We go about our day as usual, but that night after she goes to bed, I swear I hear her crying.


	39. EricKyle Too Hot

AN:

Fanfic inspired by this .com/art/Too-Hot-159959033

Hope you like it.

I know I said I wasn't updating until all of Run Away was up, and I _really_ wasn't going to, but my bb seems upset recently, so I wanted to do something to make it better.

**Too Hot**

Growing up in a place where it practically snowed all year round made adjusting to the heat harder than it already was.

Having a fever on the one day where it was hot enough outside to cook eggs on the sidewalk just made it _that_ much harder.

Kyle watched as his lover twisted in the bed. He was asleep, but not comfortably. The larger one was rolling from one side to the other, a look of discomfort on his face as sweat drenched his pillow. _Mm, and I just washed that yesterday..._He mused, brushing a loving hand across Eric's forehead.

The larger boy simply grunted in his sleep and turned away, trying to escape the heat that Kyle's fingers brought.

Kyle hummed as he crawled out of bed. He trotted to the window and flung it open. The person he had been as a child probably would have rushed to put on clothes; the new Kyle didn't care if the old lady across the street saw his junk. After all, his lover was over hearted and a grumpy Cartman wasn't a friendly Cartman.

_Actually, any Cartman isn't a friendly Cartman_ Kyle chuckled. He crept down their stairs silently. Once in their kitchen, he opened a sandwich baggy and filled it with ice. The icy bag was wrapped tightly with a dish cloth and then Kyle was rushing back up the stairs.

He crawled into bed, propping himself up behind Eric with an elbow. His free hand lightly dabbed his lovers face and neck with the cold contraption. He smiled as Eric visibly relaxed, nuzzling his head further into his sweat soaked pillow.

Once the ice was melted, the dishcloth cooling device was set upon a nightstand. Kyle laid his head on Eric's now cool shoulder, watching his lover with concern as the other man slept.

AN:

Short, random, not all that good. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

Run Away _WILL_ be done within the next few weeks; Deanna gave me a deadline that I have to follow =p


	40. ClydeKyle Friendship

**AN: I feel so bad for not updating anything, so I decided to update Drabbles. I have recently completed "Remember the Old Time?", and was planning to update it yesterday. Then my computer magically died. I managed to get it back on, and everything I've saved from the last three weeks was gone. So now I have to rewrite that, as well as a chapter from "Secrets". Hopefully I can get finished those ASAP. Sorry for the delays on like...everything.**

**Chubby Chaser**

Kyle walked up the doorstep of his boyfriend's house, an eager little smile on his face. They'd been planning this trip for _weeks._ He knocked on the door, fidgeting impatiently as he waited for someone to answer.

When it finally swung open, he was surprised to see a chubby brunet that wasn't exactly _his_ chubby brunet. "Hey Kyle." Clyde smiled at his brother's boyfriend, leaning against the door frame. "What's up?"

"Dude, is Cartman home?" They had been dating for six months, but Kyle still refused to call his boyfriend Eric. It just sounded too foreign to him.

Clyde's face fell. He knew that Kyle wouldn't be coming over to visit him, but still; A 'hello' would have been nice. He rolled his chocolate eyes, looking up at the cloudy skies above them. "No. He got called into work." He returned his gaze to the redhead in front of him, surprised to see how upset he looked. "You okay?"

"We've had this day planned for weeks." Kyle's voice was low, dangerous. "And he just magically gets called into work on the day we're supposed to go out?"

"No, dude. He really did get called in, I answered the phone." Clyde gave his companion a sheepish grin. "What can I say, Craig's a dick."

Kyle's blinked slowly "Craig was the one who called him in?"

"Yeah, Craig's the manager in his department. Didn't you know that?"

"I'm going to kill your best friend." Kyle threatened, eyes glinting darkly.

Clyde stared in surprise. He knew Kyle had an explosive temper, he just never knew how explosive it was. "Um...Okay, but can you give me a reason why?" He asked in a puzzled tone.

"I was telling Kenny about this, and he must have told Craig. I know Craig doesn't like me because of the whole Stan thing, so it's not surprising he'd do something like this." Kyle took a deep breath, then eyed Clyde up and down. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing really..." Clyde was suddenly _very_ afraid. He hoped that the redhead wouldn't ask for his help in murdering his best friend. That would suck.

"Wanna come out with me?"

The thought of going out with someone like Kyle made Clyde's heart giddy. Eric never let Clyde hang around his friends, and now that the opportunity was there – without his brother to yell at him – he was going to take it.

"Yeah sure. Let me go grab my coat."

"I can't believe that this was your big day." Clyde blurted. He was sitting in the chair beside Kyle, watching the boy in the mirror. "I mean, really? A hair cut. You planned an entire day for a haircut."

"You just don't understand." Kyle shrugged, wringing his hat between his hands.

"So explain it to me." Clyde leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as he listened to the chatter behind them. A group of girls were watching their friend be 'transformed'. He had seen the girls face; No amount of pretty hair could hide _that_ much ugly. _Well at least she has friends_ he thought to himself, an amused smirk gracing his face.

Yeah, he had been spending way too much time with Eric recently.

"My mom doesn't want me to cut my hair. I'm doing something that's going to severely piss her off." Kyle paused in his explanation to tell the stylist what he wanted. "So anyway, when I mentioned cutting it, Cartman and I were sitting in my kitchen. She overheard and flipped her shit. Then of course, your brother thought it would be a good idea to go and get it done. So we planned today for it, since mom's having a family get together tomorrow. Figured it would piss her off the most to do it now."

Clyde nodded, attention focused on Kyle. He had always thought the Jewish boy was goody goody, but apparently he had been wrong.

"So Cartman booked today off work, specifically so we could come here and get it done." Kyle smiled, although a little meanly. "So now he's going to miss the whole damned thing. You can tell him about it tonight." He huffed, nose twitching as a lock of curly red hair tickled at it.

Neither of them looked over as the door beeped, indicating someone had entered.

"He's going to be so pissed." Clyde chortled.

"Two birds, one stone. My mom, and my boyfriend. Fuck them both." Kyle laughed, looking at Clyde out of the corner of his eye. He was glad to see the boy smiling; Clyde generally looked like he was on the verge of tears, or hysterics.

"Oh Kahl, you know I don't like your mom that way." A voice from behind them said.

Clyde spun in his chair to face Eric, eyes wide. Kyle would have too, if not for the stylist forcing him to keep his head in place.

"Hey bro. What up?" Clyde asked nervously, forcing a smile.

"Not much. I punched out early so I could go pick Kyle up." Eric's eyes were dark as he stared at his boyfriend in the mirror, but there was a certain air about him that told Kyle he was more amused than anything.

"Well fatass, you're too late." Kyle stuck his tongue out, knowing Eric could see. "I found a better lookin' chubby to take with me." He knew that Clyde would probably take offense to the comment, but he didn't really care.

Eric strode around Kyle's right side, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, despite the protests and annoyance of the stylist. "Chubby chaser."

Kyle looked horrified, but Clyde simply burst into laughter.


	41. EricClyde Sibling Friendship

"Anyone ever tell you you're an asshole?" Clyde asked, lazily rolling his head in his brothers direction. He heard the answering grunt, and gave one of his own. Of course dumbass wouldn't actually _answer_ him. No, he was being difficult today. "What?" He continued on. "Cat got your tongue? Surprising it'd even be able to get into your fat mo-mmph!" He was cut off abruptly as a pillow slammed full throttle into his face.

Once he had tossed the offending down-filled weapon off of his face, Clyde forced himself into a sitting position so he could properly glare at Eric. "The _fuck_ is your _problem_ man?" He snarled, gnashing his teeth. He wasn't generally one to get angry – no, instead, he got sad and cried -, but it had been a _long_ week, and the asshole across the room from him wasn't making it any better.

"None of your fucking business," Eric snarled back, showing his teeth back at his brother.

Vaguely, Clyde wondered if they had been dogs in their past lives. Neither of them were exceptionally loyal, but they were both vicious when it came down to it. Growling, snarling. On second thought, Clyde supposed they could have been badgers. Then again, he wasn't one to snap without reason...dogs fit a little bit better. Maybe Eric was a badger, and he, Clyde, had been a dog.

He was jerked out of his musings when Eric stood up, storming angrily over to the computer desk, where he tossed himself into the seat unceremoniously.

Clyde felt the anger drain out of him at the forlorn look that had settled on his twins face. He took a deep breath through his nose and pushed himself off of his own bed, slowly making his way over. "Eric?" He asked quietly, trying not to throw the other boy into another fit of rage. "You know you can always talk to me right? I'm here for you man."

Eric lowered his head slowly, letting his chin rest on his chest as he took a few deep, calming breaths. "It's Shelly." He sighed before tilting his head way back. It hung off the back of the chair, and he watched as Clyde walked forward, until Eric's head was nestled against his chest.

"So tell me about it." Clyde murmured, giving his brothers shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

After debating for a moment, Eric closed his eyes and he just...talked.


	42. StanKyleEric Jealousy

**AN: I was having a hard time being around South Park for a while. A...a very difficult time. I only watched two episodes since the show started up again in October, the rest of the time I was too bleh about it. It's been pretty hard, like I said. I do apologise for the extreme lack of update since...well, a while, haha.**

**I was online today, and pulled up an old writer I followed, read through for a bit, and was hit by a huge wave of 'I miss South Park' -ness. So here I am, with a little drabble :) Hopefully I'll be back to updating soon...**

**My own laptop is broken, and I have to be careful what I write on my mothers, haha! Hopefully it'll be fixed soon enough, and then I can get back to writing South Park, the past be damned!**

**42: Stan, Kyle, Cartman - Jealousy**

Kyle leaned slightly into his lover, laughing as he hooked his hand around the larger boys. He was grinning widely, although his boyfriend of three months still looked as sour as ever. Chocolate eyes scanned the area in front of them, and deftly, Eric maneuvered Kyle around a patch of ice, not wanting him to fall.

It was Kyle who reacted when a sharp yelp from Stan came from behind them. The tiny redhead twisted around and bounded towards his friend, laughing louder than he had been moments before. He reached a green-gloved hand out, grinning lazilly, "Hey Stan, have a nice trip. I'll see you next fall." He snickered the old cliche.

Stan rolled his eyes and grabbed Kyle's hand, tugging sharply. The redhead let out an undignified yip as he went spilling onto his best friend. "Dude, don't be a dick." Stan growled, inches away from Kyle's face.

Well, he had been. Kyle's face was moving away from his own - quickly, might he add - as his best friends asshole of a sorta-kinda friend boyfriend - _now that was confusing, _he thought - hoisted the smallest of their grouple up by the waist.

He watched as, in a brief moment of gentleness, Cartman brushed the snow off of Kyle's jeans. His blue eyes met brown as the larger one glared down at him. "Kahl." Cartman started, not bothering to use his sickly sweet fake voice, "Mom was making spaghetti for dinner. We should get going home."

The redhead nodded, waited for his friend to get up, then gave Stan a brief hug goodbye.

As Cartman and Kyle walked down the street, side by side, hand in hand, Stan realized that Kyle's hat and gloves weren't the only things green.

He turned himself in the direction of his own house, trying to push down the feeling of jealousy that swarmed inside his heart.


	43. Kyman Fights Forgiveness

"I don't like fighting with you." Eric declared calmly. He was standing in his boyfriends doorway, soaking wet from the head down. He was making a puddle on the porch.

"You started it." Kyle replied softly, eyebrows raised. He kept his expression cool, didn't move to let his lover in. He was still angry, had been for a while. _Let him be soaked and cold_ he told himself, grinding his teeth and trying to strengthen his resolve. He'd never seen Cartman look so...so much like a beaten puppy before.

So modest. Humble. It was a strange look coming from the normally angry, violent boy. It was weird, foreign, and Kyle found he prefered the anger to this defeated, pleading stare.

"I did. I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Kyle smiled sadly, shook his head.

"Yes. I am." Eric's eyes hardened, regained some of their old attitude.

"You're not." Kyle was smirking then, he knew his plan was working. It was always better to get angry, to forgive each other with anger instead of love. They did love, sometimes, but anger was their _thing_.

_It was so much better._

Eric took Kyle's challenge, raised it a step forward. His eyes locked on the shorter boys and they narrowed. "I am."

"You're not." Kyle's voice had an edge to it, sharp and cutting.

A hand fisted in his hair, and the redhead closed his eyes. Broke the gaze, the spell. Told him _just do it, it's okay._

Lips crashed together and Kyle took a deep breath through his nose.

_Message recieved, loud and clear._

_**All was forgiven.**_

**Never forgotten.**


	44. KyleBebe Draw Together

**AN: This was requested by a reviewer, who wanted Kyle/Bebe 8)**

**KyleBebe**

"I only took art because I thought it would be easy." Kyle grumbled softly as he stared at the blank paper in front of him.

"It is easy. It's like...an expression of emotion. We're supposed to draw whatever we want, Ky." Bebe raised her eyes from her own paper, watching her best 'guy friend' calmly. "Just...think of something, draw out how it makes you feel." She watched Kyle's eyes drop to her own paper, over the smooth,calm colors that twirled and danced together on the sheet.

"I'm always just angry though. I don't want to draw about being angry, because I'll just get more angry and the drawing will get harsher and...and..." Kyle was lost then, in a rant about how it was _Cartman's_ fault, and okay, maybe Stan's too because face it; Stan could be a bit of a dick sometimes, you know? Nothing against Wendy, nothing at all, she was a nice enough...ah shit. Sorry Bebe. I know she's your mm-

Bebe flicked her tongue lightly over Kyle's upper lip, before leaning back down across the table. She smiled to herself as the redhead stared at her with wide, green eyes. "What were you saying Kyle?" She asked sweetly, voice tinkling with mirth.

Kyle bit his lower lip and picked up a soft purple, one that made him think of the dress Bebe had worn to junior prom. "Nothing." He murmured, mostly to himself, as pencil crayon met paper.

It was a _really crappy_ drawing, their teacher had decided as she looked at it the week after. It was _really crappy_ but Kyle looked proud, and she could tell effort had been put into it. It was _really, really crappy _but she marked it at a B, the highest he'd gotten besides art history and theory.

It was _really crappy_ Kyle knew, but as his hand curled around Bebe's under the desk, he couldn't help but smile.

Yeah...it was crappy. But he was proud.


	45. KenButt Optimistic Nag

**Optimistic Nag**

"You are the worst friend ever," Kenny declared as he stretched himself across a Hello Kitty bedspread. It was girlie, childish, and for some strange fucked up reason...the chicks dig it.

"Well...yeah, I know." Butters wrung his hands nervously, flashing the other blond a crooked smile. Kenny felt a vague pang of guilt, and narrowed his eyes.

"You know you're not really the worst friend ever, right?"

"Well, no. I mean, I know I'm not the best person -"

"Butters?"

"Yeah, Kenny?"

"Shut the fuck up." The taller of the two rolled off the Hello Kitty bed, stretching lazily. His eyes were glassy, but sharp, and they bore holes into his companions head. "You don't suck, you're a great person, all that jazz." A hand ran through tangled hair, and chapped lips huffed out a rough breath. "So we gonna do this or not?" Kenny muttered.

"Sure, Ken." Butters settled into his desk chair, sliding a few papers and a notebook to the side. He smiled to himself when Kenny grabbed them.

Half an hour later, Kenny got flicked in the forehead for the twelth time. "If you just _focus_ you can _do it_ Kenny!" Butters urged, eyes pleading. He watched as the other boy pouted for a minute.

He squeaked and leaned away when Kenny began to inch forward.

"You're an optimistic little nag, you know that?" Kenny's voice was fond, and he was smiling, so Butters smile too.

"Yeah. I know."


	46. BebeButt Innocence

**Innocence**

Bebe had never been a particularly innocent girl. She wasn't over the top horrible - she didn't do drugs, didn't sleep around, didn't..._whatever_ - but growing up in South Park took away a lot of a child's innocence. She hadbeen subjected to images of her teacher, Mr Garrison with his _special friend_ Mister Slave. She had seen a _mouse_ with a _penis_ growing off of it's back, had been given _the most horrific_ Sex-Ed class ever.

Thinking back on it, none of them were really innocent. Wendy was sweeter than Bebe herself, more childish in ways - but she was more mature, as well. She studied social issues, she worked hard in school.

Bebe didn't know _any_ one of them that had remained perfectly innocent. Still; Butters Stotch was the most innocent of them all. She knew he came from an abusive family - psychologically and neglectfully - and yet...he still stared at the world with child like wonder.

Even at eighteen years old, he was being harrassed, bullied, by everyone in the school. Never once did he _not_ take it with a smile and an adoring comment back. He never got angry at them.

Bebe wanted to _break him_.

Okay, so maybe not break him. Perhaps tease him a little bit. And being what she was - a _girl_ with adult features, a girl that knew too much about sex, about her body, _a child,_ despite what she _thought she was_ - she knew how to do it.

It started off with little things. Butters had, surprisingly, grown as he aged. He was taller than her. Arms slipped around his shoulders, breasts pressed against his back, and she hugged him tightly. "Hey Butters." She crooned against his ear.

The blond boy ducked his head and blushed, shyly peering over his shoulder as he murmured "Hey, Bebe. How are you today?"

She has responded with a flippant laugh, darting away as if nothing happened.

A brush of hands in the hallway - blush.

A kiss on the cheek, at his birthday - blush.

A valentine's day card, homemade just for him - blush.

Bebe didn't know when it happened, but she realized she _lived_ for his reactions. At night she pondered over his blush, his innocence, what made Butters _Butters._ After a few more months she gave up on wondering why, and it became just _because_.

A few months after that, even, it became less of because and more about _it should_ and Bebe asked Butters out. Not to see if his face heated up, just to see if he wanted to.

He did.


	47. WenBabe friends

Too Hard

Wendy rubbed at the bags under her eyes self consciously before curling up in her bed. A stray pencil poked her in the nose and she whined in frustration.

"You study too hard." Bebe commented, idly licking her spoon clean of her chocolate ice cream. "Too hard and too much. You need to take a chill pill. If you don't you're going to study, and study, and study, and then get a fever and throw up. So stop it." She pointed the recently cleaned eating utensil at her friend, puffing her cheeks out like a chipmunk. "Or I'll sic Eric on you."

Wendy groaned into her Spanish textbook, using it as a shield. "No, don't do that. He'll tickle me until I bite him, and then he'll get angry."

"And then you'll have to pee and you'll be sleepy so you'll _actually_ get some sleep. Maybe I should sic Eric on you..." She wondered out loud, twirling the spoon in her ice cream.

"Please don't. I really have to ace this."

"And you've aced everything for the past long while, so relax. If you get sick you won't be able to study properly for your other tests." Bebe pointed out.

Wendy's mouth fell open in horror. "Oh lord, you're right."

"I'm right every time I say this." Bebe snorted, rolling her eyes.

That night Wendy tried to relax. She played some games, she chatted with Eric, she read, and then. She slept. In the morning, the world looked just a little bit brighter.


End file.
